matopefandomcom-20200214-history
Sleep-Bringing Flower
Sleep-Bringing Flower is an elder doe, and the first non-staff Legendary, owned by Owlied. She is a story-teller amongst Kimeti and offers blessings to the expecting and the ill. Naming Dream When she first opened her eyes, everything was Gray. Her hooves did not touch the dirt, and she was quite alone in the darkness. Save for the unfriendly hushing of the wavering wind between ink colored trees, all was silent. The broken sound scape was constantly threatening, and so afraid was she to fall asleep that she never once closed her eyes. She had waited so long, suspended in the shade of a sad sky, and the youngling was so frightfully tired- But so suddenly was the filly met by an ocean of swaying orange and violet that her heart climbed into her throat, catching the awe of her voice lest it be stolen by the now dying wind. The angry gray had given birth to a painted landscape. Millions of lazy headed flowers billowed without a breeze before her. They hypnotized, beckoning in a youthful, spring time fashion...This was her home. This is what she had been waiting for. Heavy eyes and trembling feet followed a trail of burning color to the horizon where an equally magnificent curtain of blues and grays painted the sky. So unfamiliar were these colors, and they stung her eyes painfully, but they shone upon her until her coat became so full it sprang forth a mirror of the lovely pastels. Pleasantly surprised by the death of her once gray coat, the foal pressed on eagerly, seeking solace in the warm field of many colors. She approached a mighty trunk, having risen to meet her where flowers had once lain. The single tree, heavy with fruit and fowl, bent his boughs to her. Dark fruits split and speckled her coat with brighter shades as they wavered amongst the branches. The filly lowered her head weakly, longing to taste the spilled juices, but they had already joined the earth. A bird called her from her melancholy - no, it couldn't have been, for all the birds slept upon the fruited tree. How strange, she thought, that the winged creatures would be satisfied and recumbent amongst the tilting tree. The voice whispered again, bringing life to her once flattened ears. She understood the foreign tongue and raised her delicate eyes to the sky - it was the sun who addressed her. The circlet spoke without words, illuminating and warming, and a blanket of soft yellow light draped over her invitingly. Her bloody eyes and aching limbs were caressed by the brilliance of the sun, bringing forth her unquenchable fatigue. Knowing no creature's language, the fawn pleaded in her people's song. 'I tell you, light, I've been so blue...you should think I was Water. And to rest this day until it's through, would be a welcomed offer.' Having seen her cold and lonely before time, the sun did not protest. The stream of light he projected settled over a grove of poppies, and the filly followed. She found her home below the heads of those lazy flowers, their scent whispering a thousand tales of starless slumber. The air was heavy with sleep through the day and the birds never rose to greet her, nor did the flowers hide their faces. She waited with the sun 'til dusk, reclining alongside vibrant green stems, but never did dusk come. Only to blink did she close her eyes, and only for a moment - and forever was she lost behind them... Category:Kimeti Category:First Generation